Meeting presenters in the past have faced a variety of obstacles in being able to seamlessly present multimedia presentations. These obstacles required significant time and/or expertise to overcome and required that the presenter arrive a significant time prior to the start of the meeting in order to assure a seamless presentation. Some of these challenges included (1) having to log into the computer in the meeting area; (2) configuring the projector or other display devices to work with the computer; (3) preparing the computer with the presentation which could include installing the appropriate presentation software; (4) initializing and running any internet presentation software such as GoToMeeting, WebEx, and the like; and (5) making sure any remote attendees are connected. While the time needed to overcome some of these obstacles could be shortened by the presenter using a dedicated computer previously configured with all the appropriate software, this significantly lengthened the time to overcome other obstacles such as configuring the projector or other display devices to work with a computer to which they had never previously been connected. All of these obstacles required the presenter to expend significant time and resources prior to the meeting in order to have a seamless presentation and not waste the time of the attendees in waiting for these obstacles to be overcome once the meeting was scheduled to start.